Fennec (Darkmoon)
Fennec belongs to Darkmoon and is her entry for the Yet Another Song Based OC Contest. Don't steal! Appearance Lately I been, I been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars Yeah, we'll be counting stars Fennec looked like a fairly average SandWing. His scales were tan, much like wet sand on the beach. His underbelly was a lighter shade like desert sand. His wing membranes and sail were cream, complementing his darker scales. His wing membranes had a darker pattern like a falcon. He had brown eyes, with a pale brown sclera. He wore a beautiful gold necklace that shimmered against his sandy scales. His build was thin and wiry. His lean muscles helped him fly and run, and he stood in a way that showed this strength. He was shorter than some might expect, but still not unnaturally so. He was a little scrawny despite his muscles. However, he wasn't weak. He stood with dignity and strength, firm in his identity and happy with who he was. He was dedacated to everything he did, and even his appearance reflected that. THere were usually dark circles under his eyes from staying up late, whether it was to study or do paperwork. Despite his perpetual tiredness, he wore a bright expression. His face was always dreamy and cheerful, and his light and warmth helped others through their hard times. He had a friendly demeanor. He was always doing something helpful, whether it was fishing to make money for his family or studying to make a good path for himself. His appearance showed his determination and cheerfulness, but eventually he was killed because of someone else's mistakes. Even to the end, he did what he thought was best and showed it. Personality I see this life Like a swinging vine Swing my heart across the line In my faces flashing signs Seek it out and ye shall find * Excited about life * Always working on a project * Lived in the moment * Looked for a good, happy life * Gentle to his friends * Bubbly and energetic * Friendly * Helpful * Hopeless romantic History Old, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told * Born in an oasis * Sister hatched a year after him * Moved to Goldview when he was two * Quickly got a lot of friends * Met Yew when he was five * Their relationship progressed, and he admitted his feelings when he was seven * They dated for six years * His friend Constellations started the Sunken Pirates * He became a fisherman * He proposed to Yew and found out that he was going to be a father * A competitor's fishing boat was robbed, and he was accused * It was actually the Sunken Pirates * Shortly before Brittlebush was supposed to hatch, the mayor (Crimson) executed him for the false charge of theft Relationships I, feel something so right Doing the wrong thing I, feel something so wrong But doing the right thing I could lie, could lie, could lie Everything that kills me makes me feel alive * In love with Yew * Kinda rebelled against his parents * Decent friends with Reindeer and Constellations * Liked his sister * Never got to know his son Gallery Lately I been, I been losing sleep Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be Baby I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars BF33643D-5F23-4F23-927C-DF531D5C128F.jpeg|Aesthetic by Wolves. Ty! Yewxfennec aesthetic.png|Fennec x Yew aesthetic by MKDragonet Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Deceased Characters